Nightmare in Blood!
by Mikel Midnight
Summary: This story is set in the Golden Age. Amalgam's WWII team of champions, the All-Star Winners Squadron, investigate Germany's mysterious 'Project: Starlight' and encounter Baron Blood. This was the first 'fic I ever wrote, finishing an uncompleted story by Thndrblt01.
1. Chapter 1

Amalgam's WWII team of champions! THE ALL-STAR WINNERS SQUADRON!

Roll Call!

Super-Soldier*Leader  
American Belle*Co-leader  
Aqua-Mariner  
Human Lantern  
Union Jack  
The Whiz

This story is set in the great Amalgam Golden Age.  
Written by Thndrblt01, edited by Mikel Midnight

"Nightmare in . . . Blood!"

Outside of Nuremberg, Germany/August 26, 1942

Lord Theodore Knight stared outside of the window of the train as he passed through the German countryside. It almost was so beautiful that you could not tell that a war was going on. Knight was a tall, well-built man with lightly greying brown hair, and was wearing a respectable suit and a brown derby hat. The scenery started to become more visible and Ted could tell the train was coming to a halt. He stretched his head out the window and saw a train station swarming with Nazi soldiers. Knight closed his window and hurriedly picked up his satchel. Loud German voices came from down the hall as Knight jogged along the hallway and out of the car. As he did, the train started to move. A soldier spotted Knight out of the corner of his eye and called them all through the train after Knight. Come on boys, let's play, thought Knight. He quickly climbed up the ladder and onto the top of the train. Wind blew into his face as he crawled along the top spying at the ground below. A farmer's wagon slowly passed the train and Knight desperately sprang off the train onto the soft hay inhabiting the wagon.

Nazi officers were just ascending to the train crown and looked around in astonishment at no sight of Knight. Upset with themselves and what their superiors would now do, they commanded the engineer to stop the train and they exited. Knight was now far, far away from the train and felt an aura of temporary safety fall upon him. I'm glad those Germans couldn't catch up with me and if they did, what would happen to the world, pondered Knight as the cart rolled along the dirt road toward Frankfurt to distribute its goods. He felt his muscles ache from the fall. This is a young man's game with no place for old fools, he thought, as he burrowed deeper into the hay.

* * *

The eternal darkness of night was upon the Buchenwald concentration camp. Prisoners screamed in agony at the tortures subjected to them by their harsh jailers. "On your knees verrdammt Amerikans!" shouted Klaus, the executioner of Shack72. He turned toward a lone American private lying on the ground. "You shall be the first to die at my hands!" Klaus' hands gripped the private's neck. "I see how weak you Allies are! The Aryan will rule with an iron fist and crush every craven soul who dares step into our way! Prepare to meet your God, fool!" declared Klaus. Tears formed in the young man's eyes as the life was choked out of him by the second.

"Mein Herr! Maybe you would like to face me instead of a sick man, you powerful man, you!" Klaus turned to see a man in a yellow costume with a metal helmet on his head: the speedster known as, THE WHIZ!

Klaus spat toward the Whiz. "A true Aryan bows to no man, no matter his abilities. Face my wrath!" shouted Klaus as he charged the Whiz. The Whiz quickly stepped aside and Klaus fell face first into a broken cot which further collapsed under his weight. The Whiz silently sped around Klaus and tied and gagged him with ropes used for hanging prisoners. "MMMMM HGFF MM S!" uttered Klaus with his gag on.

"That takes care of your buddy boy," commented the Whiz, looking mournfully at the dead private. "Now, back to business." Jay Stewart sped across the camp and into a small building near the corner of the camp. He looked through the windows to find no one in the tiny structure. Jay went in, cautiously but quickly, and searched though the file drawers. He scattered papers everywhere, looking for the right one. "Aha! Looks like Mrs. Stewart's little boy just hit the jackpot!" he whispered to himself. With a small chuckle, he cleaned up the mess he made and went to the door. BAM! Jay fell to the ground with a thud. He turned to see a large man standing over him. He moved as fast as he could to get up. "Hey, who the hell are you buddy?" he asked, but only receive a kick to the jaw. This guy is beginning to become a major pain, thought Jay, "Now, my silent adversary, it's time for my fleet feet to dance on your face!"

"I think not, Herr Stewart," responded the dark figure.

"Wow, pretty boy can talk! And you know my name, but I don't have the pleasure of yours. Care to enlighten me?" asked Jay.

"It is not your concern right now fool. My Fuhrer has given me orders not to let you leave these grounds. I promised to follow them. By any means necessary." The man's voice was cold as ice and sent chills up Jay's spine. "Surrender or I wi-LLAHHHHH!" The figure fell to his knees and into the shadow of the building.

His scream surely will attract attention soon. I better check on him and get outta here as fast as my legs can carry me, thought Jay. He stepped into the darkness of the building only to find it uninhabited. I was sure he fell here, where could he go? Jay didn't care though, so he started to leave.

"Herr Stewart, don't leave now. The fun hasn't begun yet," the man's voice said, but Jay couldn't find where it had come from. "Now, to make good on my promise." The figure leapt out of the darkness onto the golden speedster. Jay fell to the ground and saw a hideous face staring at him in the darkness. The figure pierced Jay's neck with his glistening teeth. A searing pain shot through Jay as he slowly passed out. The figure dropped the hero's limp body to the ground and wiped the blood off his mouth. "What delicious blood that hero has. I wonder how Super-Soldier's will taste after I defeat his precious All-Star Winners Squadron?!

"They will all fall at the feet of . . . Baron Blood!" said the man. He lifted up the Whiz's body and disappeared into the darkness once more.

* * *

"The Whiz has been gone too long," said a worried Super-Soldier as he paced across the floor of the U.S. embassy in England.

"Maybe that impulsive buffoon got lost on his way to the camp. He can't even find his way around our clubhouse in Metropolis!" replied Jim Scott a.k.a. the Emerald Beacon of Justice, Human Lantern. He turned back to his game of solitaire he was playing. "One more king and I win it all . . . " Suddenly, Super-Soldier's foot kicked at the cards, scattering them in all directions.

"This is no time for jokes, Lantern! Peoples' lives are at stake and one of them is your friend. We need those plans he was sent to acquire. The war could be lost if it gets into the wrong hands," shouted Super-Soldier. He shook his head and turned away, frustrated.

"Gee, Clark. I didn't mean anything by it. Hey, where's Belle and Fish-Sticks?" Lantern asked while picking up his cards.

"American Belle and Aqua-Mariner are trying to dig up any information on the Nazis' secret leader in charge of 'Project: Starlight.' So far, they have had no success. If the Whiz doesn't return with the Starlight plans soon, the entire world may be in jeopardy!" said Super-Soldier.

"Clark!" cried a women's voice coming from the hall. In stepped American Belle followed by Namor, the Prince of Atlantis. "I think we've found something. A man named Von Strucker. He was a scientist for the German Secret Service before the war, and designed some heavy duty weapons. He disappeared after Hitler came into power. My informants have told me he's been working on a weapon that can cause the user to make objects of light and also make them fly! If the Axis produces these in great quantities, the Allies will fall for sure!" Belle's voice was filled with fear. "Has Jay returned?" She turned to Super-Soldier.

"He hasn't returned and I fear for the worst. We've waited too long. If we don't save the Whiz and get those plans, the Allies are done for. And that is not going to happen. Not on my honor," replied Super-Soldier. "All-Stars! To the All-Star Winners Flagship!" he proclaimed as they all went to the Curtis ascender, specially modified by Aqua-Mariner's Atlantean technology.

"I think I'll meet you there by other means Clark," said Aqua-Mariner, "Planes and I don't agree too well. I'll stick with the water."

"Just meet us at the hidden air base near Frankfurt." said Super-Soldier. Even though Super-Soldier talked without fear, he was afraid for the Whiz. If Jay had been hurt, those Krauts won't live to regret it, he thought as he boarded the plane.

* * *

The plane touched down onto the runway and slowly came to a halt. The heroes stepped out, looking around for Aqua-Mariner. "That slowpoke!" cried Lantern. "I'm gonna get him about this for a long time," he said to himself. Suddenly, Nazis swarmed the air base and surrounded the All-Star Winners. Aqua-Mariner was heard fighting a group of Nazis in the distance.

"Surrender Amerikans! Or else." said one Nazi holding a bull-horn.

"Never. I'll never surrender to scum like you," said Super-Soldier with a look of pride in his face.

"Very well. Auf Weidersehn." the Nazi said. Gunfire rained from all sides of the All-Star Winners.

Just in time, Human Lantern set up a shield around everyone, made of mystic flame. "It's time to show those Nazis what hero really means," uttered Super-Soldier as he flew above the shield, charging in to surprise the Germans. The shield-swinging soldier swiftly flew everywhere, clasping every machine gun and clumping them together into a large ball. He tossed the ball to the incoming Aqua-Mariner, victorious from his fight, who rolled the ball at the wall of Nazis without their guns. Not knowing what hit them, the Germans fell like ducks in a row. Belle lifted up soldiers who scattered away and threw them into a corral complete with a trough, made by Human Lantern. The Nazis fell face first into the mud. "I guess that takes care of those fools," said Super-Soldier, "now to find Jay. Belle, you and I will search the countryside north of here; Namor, you and Jim will search south. Let's move!" shouted Super-Soldier.

"Come on whelp. Let's go," said Aqua-Mariner with a tone of dislike in his voice.

"'Come on whelp. Let's go,'" mimicked Lantern. He then laughed out loud and followed Aqua-Mariner.

Super-Soldier and Belle flew over the German landscape looking for the camp where the plans were supposed to be kept. "Look!" said Belle as she pointed toward a lone camp in the middle of nowhere. As night began to fall, they could make an easier entrance. They landed next to an artillery shed. "We should split up, so we can find him quicker," Belle said to Super-Soldier.

"No, it's too dangerous! I can't risk losing another of my team!" Clark said.

"I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," she said with confidence. With that she walked away. Clark should stop worrying all the time, thought Belle, as she walked down a dark alley.

"Guten Abend, Fraulein. Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" said a voice from the shadows.

"Who. . . said that?" Belle said looking around. She swallowed loudly.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Jonathan Knight. But you may call me. . . BARON BLOOD!" He leapt upon Belle and sank his teeth into her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Amalgam's WWII team of champions! THE ALL-STAR WINNERS SQUADRON!

Roll Call!

Super-Soldier*Leader  
American Belle*Co-leader  
Aqua-Mariner  
Black Scorpion  
Human Lantern  
Union Jack  
The Whiz

This story is set in the great Amalgam Golden Age.  
Written by Mikel Midnight

"Nightmare in . . . Blood!" pt. 3

The man in the brown suit slowly walked on the road to Frankfurt. He passed the border guards, presenting his identity cards without challenge, explaining how his son had dropped him off only several yards away while he passed on while attending a business matter. His joints ached in the chill of night, and he leaned heavily on his walking staff. He had long since disposed of the derby.

Through the center of town, he found the Hotel Ratskeller. He checked in, ordering a room in accentless German. [[I would hope you have something with a view, where I could see the stars without the city lights.]]

The man behind the counter nodded almost imperceptibly. [[I have just the one for you, sir. Ah, and I believe your daughter has already arrived? She is waiting for you at the bar.]]

The man in the brown suit nodded and went to the hotel bar to order tea. As he sat, warming his hands on the cup, a stylishly dressed young blonde woman approached and sat down at the table on the chair opposite his. They smiled and exchanged pleasantries.

Afterwards, they went up to their adjoining rooms. Lord Theodore Knight said, "I'm afraid my contribution as the All-Star Winners Squadron's British representative has been disappointing, my dear. My message to you regarding 'Project: Starlight' may have been intercepted ... I was almost captured on my trip to Frankfurt to rendezvous with you."

Dinah Barstow, the Black Scorpion, nodded. "I'm afraid too. We got word that details regarding the project were at Buchenwald. Jay ... the Whiz ... acted as advance scout. He was to gather up the plans and travel here to meet you to plot strategy, but he disappeared."

Knight asked, "What is the status of the rest of the team?"

Dinah shook her head. "Not good. Clark, Maddie, Jim, and Namor went to investigate. And they haven't been heard from since."

Knight nodded. "And the rest?"

Dinah said, "Spitfirebrand is on an assignment from Churchill. I don't know where she is. The other Jay, Speed Demon, is staying behind as liaison with the rest of the Judgment Society Invaders, in case reinforcements are needed. I didn't think there was anything we couldn't handle, but with our strongest members missing ... " She shuddered.

Knight leaned over and took her hand. "It is worrying ... I'm deeply afraid of what might happen if the Axis manages to duplicate my research, and I don't know where the leak may have come from. But the game is still young, Dinah. I faced worse situations during the last World War, and came through it. I'm sure there is a rational explanation." He sighed, "Of course, I'm not as young and virile now as I was when I was 'Union Jack, the Star Man.' I think I could have searched the entire countryside with my Gravitation Rod and located Jay in a few hours."

The woman looked at him and smirked. "You're not so old, yet."

Knight shook his head. He laughed ruefully. "I felt it, when our contact called you my daughter. Err, look at the backs in my hands ... they didn't used to look like that. And the night air chills me to the bone. I could hardly move by the time I got to the Hotel."

The woman covered his hand with hers, "Then I'll have to warm you up. I think you're more than virile enough." She moved her hand behind his neck, massaging the tensions away. She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Let me prove it to you."

* * *

Two figures soared across the Frankfurt sky. One reflecting gold light across his mesh tunic, the other trailing emerald flame. "Hey you sushi-eating slowpoke, watch this!" cried Human Lantern. With a burst of speed he accelerated to near-sonic speed, criss-crossing the landscape as he searched for clues to his missing companion. He arced around and back gracefully, returning to heckle the slower-flying Atlantean.

The Aqua-Mariner sneered in unveiled contempt when the Lantern returned to gloat. "Excellent. Now everyone for a mile in any direction will be aware of your presence because of your idiotic flame trail. If we presume the Whiz has been taken by someone capable of subterfuge, they have doubtless taken the occasion the hide him even more carefully."

The Human Lantern's temper flared visibly. "All right, you ... you fish-faced creep! We're not above water now, and you wanna piece of me? Come take it!"

The Aqua-Mariner hovered into a battle-ready stance. "So, you will fight me rather than try to save our friend, and use your flame to weaken your only ally in the midst of your enemy's territory? You really are as foolish as you look."

A shadow appears over the Aqua-Mariner's face. "Yes, stupid ... and doing our job for us. The Reich owes you a favor, Human Lantern." The Atlantean looked up to see a tall, well-built man with a blond crew-cut. His face was handsome, yet authoritative. He wore blue breeches and a tight-fitting shirt with gold epaulets and a high crimson military collar. Boots and gloves were a matching crimson. A swastika was displayed across his chest, enclosed within a black circle.

He was suspended in the air, each arm gripped by a man. One was clad in a red cowl, above which was a tricorner pirate's hat. He was clad in green tights, with red culottes, boots and gloves. Around his waist was a yellow belt accessorised with a number of handy compartments, and strapped to his torso was a rocket pack. The other was a boy of about 12. He wore a blue bodysuit and grey shorts, gloves, and boots. The upper part of his face was hidden behind a grey mask which left his red hair free. A rocket pack completed the picture.

Aqua-Mariner cursed. "Ubermeister! Do you think you stand a chance against me without Battle-Axis Amerika to protect you?"

Ubermeister only laughed. "And you don't have the All-Star Winners Squadron to protect you, Namor." He nodded to his companions, who released him. He fell right atop the Aqua-Mariner in mid-air, slamming his fist into his opponent's jaw. The two started to plummet towards the Earth.

Human Lantern cried out, "Hey! I didn't give _you_ permission to dump on him! That's my job!" Owl Pirate and Fledermaus flew towards the distracted hero.

* * *

The guards on duty at Buchenwald looked up in the sky at the strange whistling that seems to come out of nowhere. It was a sound reminiscent of a missile but no planes had been spotted or heard. The guard tower collapsed as a blue shape came hurtling out of the sky, crashing through it and plowing an angry path through the death camp.

Guards ran out carrying guns, firing to no effect as the bullets bounced off Super-Soldier's shield. He narrowed his eyes at them. "Monsters!" he shouted, as twin beams of heat blazed out from his eyes, melting their weapons. Grenades burst at his feet, transforming him into a clouded figure of vengeance as he tore through the camp, freeing the inhabitants, showing little mercy to their captors.

Finally, there was stillness. Super-Soldier scanned the area with his x-ray vision, seeking out his friends. "Belle?" he called out.

He stopped, as he felt a sudden chill in the air. He turned around, to see a man clad in tights of complementary shades of violet; arising from his cowl were two flared horns. The man's eyes glowed a fierce white, and his mouth had visible fangs. Super-Soldier looked the man up and down. "And what are you supposed to be, Dr. Nosferatu? The Axis's newest flavor of mystery-man? Forgive me if I'm not too impressed."

Baron Blood leered. "You shall not be so flippant after I have bled you like a dog, and controlled your mind so that you will worship at my feet."

Super Soldier shook his head. "That's an old joke ... tell me another one." His eyes sparked like hot coals and he fired at the Baron with his heat vision.

The Baron's features darkened, and his body seemed to flatten out as he transformed into a living shadow. The heat beams passed through his body with no effect. "It is not so easy, is it, you bombastic flag-draped cretin?"

Super-Soldier paused, to strategise under this new development, when he felt a searing pain at his back. He whirled around, to see a familiar golden figure. "Whiz! You're alive! What ... "

Before he could finish his sentence, the Whiz leapt forward, smashing into Super-Soldier's face with a thousand high-speed blows. The Soldier was pushed back, out of sheer surprise. Then he felt his body encompassed within a hideous cold, and he was in the embrace of Baron Blood. He tried to escape, but the Baron followed him like his own shadow. The Whiz slammed into the side of his neck with a barrage of karate-chops and the Soldier grunted in pain. Before he could brace himself for a counterattack, he felt the pain of two small fangs sinking into his neck.

* * *

Human Lantern lay on the ground, one leg twisted into an unnatural angle. His face was tight with pain. Not far from him lay the unconscious bodies of Ubermeister, Owl Pirate, and Fledermaus. Aqua-Mariner knelt down his friend. "That was a battle to quicken the soul. But this situation can't be left unattended." He grabbed the Lantern's leg and pulled it back into shape. The Lantern screamed in agony as the Aqua-Mariner fashioned a crude splint.

Aqua-Mariner stood. "You must retire to the flagship. I will join our friends in their search."

Human Lantern said, "It takes more than this to take me out ... unless ... urgh .. .those bruises Ubermeister gave you are too much for you. Besides, who ... argh ... needs to walk?" His body burst into flame, and he used his flight powers to hover several inches off the ground. His magic aura prevented the splint from disintegrating under the heat.

Aqua-Mariner nodded. "Perhaps. But we are in the middle of the enemy's territory, we have no time for weakness, and you will not be operating at your full capacity."

Human Lantern chuckled painfully. "After what we've just been through? We took on the Axis's Finest, as they called themselves. Nothing they can throw at us will be worse than this. It's going to be smooth sailing from hereon in."


	3. Chapter 3

Amalgam's WWII team of champions! THE ALL-STAR WINNERS SQUADRON!

Roll Call!

Super-Soldier*Leader  
American Belle*Co-leader  
Aqua-Mariner  
Black Scorpion  
Human Lantern  
Union Jack  
The Whiz

This story is set in the great Amalgam Golden Age.  
Written by Mikel Midnight

"Nightmare in . . . Blood!" pt. 3

It was night in Germany. In the remains of an ancient castle, long since reduced to skeletal fragments by Allied bombing, Human Lantern roasted a rack of lamb with his magic flame. When he was done, he called out to the man standing watch. "Namor, stop it with the paranoia and come here and eat. You haven't seen anyone all day, and we trashed the last three security squads that came across us. I think the Nazis have given up ... besides, even they have to eat."

The Aqua-Mariner climbed down to where the Lantern sat, his leg still in a splint. He tore a chunk of lamb off the bone and chewed it hungrily. "We still haven't heard from Clark or Maddie. It's very unlike them. Tomorrow morning, we will head north to find them. We'll have to assume the worst." Suddenly, he looked up to see what appeared to be a meteor arcing across the sky. "Suffering shad! That's no ordinary comet ... I just saw it change direction! Brace yourself gimp, I think we have another attack to deal with."

Human Lantern flamed on, rising to a few inches off the ground, when he laughed. "Aw, you really had me going, you fish-faced paranoid nut. It's Lord Ted and Scorpy!" He sent up a green flare.

The comet changed direction again, and came down to land aside the two All-Star Winners. Union Jack and Black Scorpion settled gently to Earth. Union Jack's walking staff glowed softly in the night, extinguished when he pressed a button in a small control panel on its side. The Scorpion ran over to Lantern. "My God, Jim! What happened!"

Human Lantern smirks, "Just a flesh wound, mommy dear."

Aqua-Mariner grunts. "We had a run-in with some of Battle-Axis Amerika, operating in their home town for some reason, rather than their typical fifth columnist shenanigans."

Union Jack nods, solemnly. "There's been a leak, and the Axis was alerted to our presence. I was also captured on my way into Frankfurt. No doubt the Nazis called the BAA back home as soon as they heard we were coming."

Black Scorpion said, "We have the information on where the plans are held ... it's at Buchenwald, just north of here."

Aqua-Mariner looked at Scorpion with a start. "That's just where Clark and Maddie were headed ... and we haven't heard from them since."

Union Jack said, "That means they might have been captured. It also means, if they actually made it to Buchenwald, that the 'Project: Starlight' plans may no longer be there, but moved to some safer location. We might have all Germany to search."

Human Lantern said, "Gosh, Lord Ted, that sounds pretty serious. What's the new plan then guys?"

Aqua-Mariner said, "We must go back to Buchenwald and, if necessary, avenge our friends' deaths." Union Jack pondered. "I have to agree ... we must begin our search somewhere and with luck, the camp may hold some clues that will help us on our next move."

* * *

The All-Star Winners landed in the devastated camp. Union Jack looked around. "We must assume we are being watched. Lantern, if you're up to it, you take point ... be prepared to set up a magic flame shield at a moment's notice. I'll cover the rear. Aqua-Mariner, keep your eyes open. Scorpion ... I just want you safe." Black Scorpion ground her teeth audibly, but kept quiet ... she knew that in this sort of situation, she was a weak link. "Everyone, keep in formation until we have more information."

The four mystery men moved along the camp, aghast at the horrors.

As they started on their way toward the bunk marked Shack72, a familiar pair of blue-clad figured descended from the skies. It was Super-Soldier and American Belle.

Black Scorpion screamed, "Belle!" and ran towards her friend. The others followed. Human Lantern said, "Hey you big blue cheeses, you had us worried!"

Super-Soldier said, "Yes. Worry." He lashed out, his fist striking Aqua-Mariner in the jaw, knocking him halfway across the camp. Before the others could react, a yellow tornado whipped around Human Lantern, sucking the air out from around him until he grew dizzy and dropped to the ground, crashing onto his broken leg. Black Scorpion looked around, stunned; "God ... what ...?" she managed to croak out, before American Belle swept a leg out in a sweep-kick, knocking Dinah to the ground.

Union Jack looked at his downed fellows. His Gravitation Rod crackled with energy. "Not a very good joke, whoever you are. The creases at the edges of your masks are showing."

A familiar voice came from Shack72. "Such ridiculous bravado, brother. I am not impressed."

Union Jack swore at the sight of his brother, Jonathan Knight, aka Baron Blood. "Jonathan! I should have known you were behind this. What have you done to the All-Star Winners?"

Baron Blood smiled. "Nothing that won't be done soon to the rest of them, I can assure you. Hypnotism is an easy trick for a vampire, particularly one with his abilities enhanced by alien Xaraponian technology."

Union Jack said, "And I suppose you are behind 'Project: Starlight' too, eh? You managed to somehow steal my research notes and betray your country by selling them to the Germans?"

Baron Blood's smile turned to open laughter. "My dear, dear brother. You misunderstand the situation entirely, as you always do. There is no German research project into stellar technology. _This_ is 'Project: Starlight' ... or rather, _you_ are. It has always been nothing but a plan to draw you into Germany, to be interrogated at our will. These children you cavort with called the All-Star Winners Squadron are a mere bonus."

* * *

Namor turned to the Lantern, "With your leg the shape it's in, you'd better stay airborne. Try to secure our friends down there."

Human Lantern nodded, and took to the skies, sending down a cage of green flame around the possessed heroes. Super Soldier followed him easily, with a smirk. The Lantern backed away, flying higher to avoid the other's powerful grip. He knew that sooner or later the oxygen level wouldn't support his flame, and then he would be lost.

"Imperious Rex!" Namor shouted his battle-cry as he ran interference, looping around spectacularly to gain momentum and slamming Super Soldier aside. "take off, hot-head."

The Lantern nodded, "Thanks, fish-breath," and arced away from the powerful combatants to focus again on the grounds troops. The Whiz whirled around the cage, building up speed, and ran up the flame trail, his feet dancing on the electrons. His opponent barely had time to react to the yellow streak, tossing a series of fireballs at him which the Whiz began a quick dance across the air to avoid.

American Belle watched the sky-fighting, and turned to Black Scorpion. The Scorpion smiled winningly, "Ring your chimes, Belle?" Belle leapt for her, and the black-clad woman ducked. She knew she was faster than her opponent, though the other was stronger. If she could just keep out of Belle's longer reach, she'd be ok. She reached to remove a small blade from the pendant of her choker. "Care to taste the Black Scorpion's sting?"

Union Jack glared at his brother, "End this, now."

Baron Blood shook his head, "And end all this glorious chaos? After all the trouble I've gone through to lure you here? Come join me brother, you know it's your fondest wish for us to be together." The older brother scowled, "Never like this," light beaming from the Gravitation Rod. Baron Blood turned to shadow, attempting to capture his brother, and an odd battle of light and shadow began.

The sound of Super Soldier's and Aqua Mariner's fists pounding against one another echoed through the air. In another venue ... in Namor's home environment ... they might have been nearly equals. But with the latter too long from water and still tired from his recent battle against the Ubermeister, he failed under Super Soldier's powerful blows.

The blue-clad patriot struck quickly, slamming Human Lantern from behind, knocking him to the ground. The Whiz dropped, the supporting flame gone, using his hands to create miniature wind tunnels to slow his fall. As Super Soldier watched from the air, the Whiz moved like a bolt of lightning, his hand slicing through the Gravitation Rod.

Union Jack shouted a warning as the Whiz headed for Black Scorpion. Baron Blood just smiled, and approached his brother, still in his shadow form.

Union Jack's Gravitation Rod grew brighter and brighter ... he thrust it up at Baron Blood, piercing through his heart. The Baron tried to transform into shadow, but he found himself just as trapped by the intense light. The All-Star Winners instinctively covered their eyes as the stellar weapon went into overload, seeming as the surface of the sun.

Soon, it faded. Through the lights in their eyes, the All-Star Winners could see nothing but smoke and ash, the only remains of two living legends of World War I. Black Scorpion screamed, "Ted!"

Super-Soldier and American Belle swooned. The Whiz, caught mid-run, lost control of his momentum and careened into a bunker wall.

Aqua-Mariner went over to Super-Soldier. He fists clenched, he said softly, "Clark ... ?"

Super-Soldier looked up. "Oh God Namor ... what happened?"

Aqua-Mariner looked at Black Scorpion, sobbing, her hands running through the dust which had once been her lover. "A tragedy. We will speak of it later. Come, we have overstayed our welcome here."

END


End file.
